Rough Start
by NextTimeI'llBeBraver
Summary: Third Story in our Lost Chronicles Series. After leaving Mirkwood with Arwen, Legolas takes her to Rohan to meet his friend, Eowyn. They have a hard time getting along. By Caitie


**Rough Start**

Eowyn bounded down the steps of Meduseld. The smile on her face doubling in size when she saw Legolas standing at the bottom of the steps. His back was towards her as he waited for someone to join him. Eowyn crashed into Legolas and wrapped her arms around him. "You're back!" she shouted gleefully.

Legolas turned, a broad smile gracing his face. "I've brought someone I want you to meet." He said as he took her hand and led her into the stables. Eowyn instantly noticed the newcomer. The tall woman had long black hair and porcelain skin. The tops of her ears were slightly elongated and pointed at the end. She looked only to be in her twenties but Eowyn knew better. She turned, her bright blue eyes sparkling when she saw Legolas. "Eowyn, this is Arwen," Legolas said as he wrapped his arms around Arwen's waist.

Eowyn wanted to choke when she saw them. She knew that Legolas liked Arwen, but she had hardly imagined meeting her. Eowyn smiled politely. "I thought you were supposed to marry his brother, Hadrin." Eowyn said.

"That was the plan," Arwen said. "But, plans do change."

"Oh, how lovely," Eowyn said, at a loss for better words. "Come, you must be tired after your trip. I'll show you to a room." Eowyn said as she gestured towards the stable doors.

Arwen, Eowyn, and Legolas sat at a wooden table eating supper as Legolas recalled what had happened since he'd last seen Eowyn. All Eowyn wanted to do was roll her eyes and groan at the new couple, but seeing as Legolas was her closest friend, she made an effort to be polite. She watched painfully as Legolas and Arwen kissed and held each other close, feeling a pang of jealousy because she had no one to hold her the way Legolas held Arwen.

By the time Legolas was finished with the story, Eowyn was practically asleep. She rested her head on her hand and tried as best she could to keep her eyes open. "Eowyn," Legolas said when he noticed her state. Her eyes groggily looked up at him. "Go to bed."

"What, no, I'm fine. I could talk for hours," Eowyn said as she stood up from the table.

Legolas suppressed a laugh. "Go to bed, we'll still be here in the morning."

Eowyn smiled before slowly retreating to her room.

"She's interesting," Arwen said when Eowyn was out of earshot.

Legolas smiled and looked down at Arwen. "I think you two will get along. Maybe tomorrow you and Arwen could go out and practice archery. She could use a little help."

"Why can't you teach her?"

"I usually do, but I need to speak with her brother, Eomer."

"Fine, I'll teach her."

Legolas smiled again. "Thank you," he said before kissing the top of her head.

The arrow sliced through the air and plunged into the center of the target. If Arwen was pleased with her shot, she masked it well. "Now your turn," Arwen said as she stepped back. Eowyn approached Arwen and stood a couple of feet in front of her. She raised her bow and drew back the bowstring. "Lift your elbow," Arwen said as she took in Eowyn's form. "Let the notch rest lightly against your cheek."

Eowyn rolled her eyes as she followed Arwen's instructions grudgingly. The arrow sunk into the target a good two inches from Arwen's arrow. Eowyn smiled. "I was taught by the best archers in the Rohirrim." She said. Arwen raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

"No, trust me, I do. I just don't place my trust in their accuracy." Arwen replied.

"What are you saying?" Eowyn asked beginning to get offended by Arwen's remark.

"The Rohirrim are not exactly known for their exceptional skill in archery."

"And I thought Elves were supposed to be polite," Eowyn retorted.

Arwen turned towards her. "What?"

"Aren't all Elves perfect?" Eowyn asked all too innocently.

"We're not perfect, but we're far much closer to it then mortals," Arwen spat.

Eowyn huffed. "What's a daddy's-girl like you doing out here with us savages, then?" Arwen scowled. "What no argument there? Can't say I'm surprised." Eowyn said as she walked past Arwen.

An arrow whizzed through the air and lodged itself into the wall, just millimeters from Eowyn's head. Eowyn turned towards it and spun towards Arwen. "Just remember, I never miss," Arwen said as she calmly walked away.

Eowyn angrily marched through the hall of her home, looking for Legolas. She was caked in mud, from head to toe. She left a brown trail with every step she took, making it easy for Arwen to follow her. She threw open a door and saw Legolas and Eomer. The noise of the door opening brought their attention to her. In an instant Legolas and Eomer were beside her.

"What happened to you?" Eomer exclaimed. Before her answer could come the doors opened again and Arwen walked in, also covered in mud. Legolas and Eomer struggled as they tried to suppress their laughter.

"That thing tried to kill me!" Eowyn shouted as she pointed to Arwen.

Legolas and Eomer went into a fit of laughter at this comment. "Arwen, explain," Legolas said as he tried to compose himself.

"What needs to be explained? She tried to shoot me in the head!"

Eomer looked concerned and stopped laughing. "Is what she's saying true?"

"Yes, it's true! I'll show you the arrow, it missed my head by this much!" Eowyn shouted as she gestured with her hand.

"I didn't miss." Arwen stated. "I never miss."

"So it was a warning shot?" Legolas asked.

"It was not a warning shot! She tried to kill me!" Eowyn shouted frantically as she stalked toward Arwen.

Legolas dove between the two women and Eomer grabbed Eowyn around the waist. "I think these two should get washed up and then we'll talk about this _calmly_ at supper." Eomer suggested. Legolas nodded and led Arwen away. Eomer looked disdainfully at his sister.

"What?" Eowyn exclaimed.

"You're so dramatic."

Arwen rushed through the details of what had happened with Eowyn as Legolas tended to the minor cuts and scrapes she had received. "Ow!" she shouted as Legolas tended to a particularly deep injury. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her steady.

"Stop moving," Legolas said soothingly. "You don't want this to get infected, do you?" he asked. Arwen said nothing. "You know, you're not as different from Eowyn as you think you are." Arwen glared at him. "You're both ridiculously stubborn." Legolas smiled and gently kissed Arwen's forehead. Arwen leaned against his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Would it be so impossible for you to make an effort to be friends with her?"

After a long moment of silence, Arwen sighed. "I'll try," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Legolas said as he tightened his arms around her.

Eomer pushed Eowyn into the dining room. Arwen and Legolas were already there and sitting together. Eowyn groaned when she saw her. "I refuse to apologize."

"If Mother was here, you would be singing a different tune." Eowyn glared at her brother. "Apologize."

"No!"

"Eowyn, if you won't do this for me, do it for Legolas."

Eowyn looked over at Legolas; he was happier then she's ever seen him Eowyn sighed. "Fine! But only this once."

Eowyn shrieked as Arwen dove across the table and wrapped her hands around Eowyn's neck. Legolas hastily detached Arwen's hands from Eowyn's neck and pulled Arwen back. Eowyn charged at Arwen before recovering and was pushed aside by Eomer who then pulled her away from Arwen and Legolas. Arwen and Eowyn simultaneously screamed profanities at each other until they were pulled into separate room.

Eomer released a writhing Eowyn and blocked the door with his body. "I thought you were going to apologize!" he shouted.

"I did apologize!" Eowyn exclaimed.

Eomer glared at her. "Apologizing for her being a dim-witted waste of space is not what I meant!" Eowyn smirked. "Wipe that off your face, now." Eomer commanded. "If you don't apologize _correctly_, you might just lose your friend."

Eowyn groaned as she followed Eomer to Arwen and Legolas' room. He stopped abruptly, knocked on the door, turned to Eowyn and said, "Do it right this time." She wanted to groan again but the door opened and there stood Arwen, hands on her hips glaring at Eowyn. Eomer nudged Eowyn. "Say it."

"I'm sorry," Eowyn muttered.

"For?" Eomer put in.

"For calling you a dim-witted waste of space."

"And?"

"And for tackling you outside."

"And?"

"And for any rude comments that may have escaped my lips."

"And?

"That's all, Eomer!" Eowyn shouted.

Legolas walked up behind Arwen and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anything you want to say, Arwen?" he asked.

"Not particularly."

"Arwen."

"Fine! I'm sorry for my failed attempt at killing at you." Legolas stared at her blankly. "Oh, and I'm sorry for calling you a pig-headed sad excuse for a human being." Arwen said with a smile.

Eowyn's mouth hung agape. "When did you say that?" Legolas asked.

"Just now," Arwen replied innocently as she walked back in the room.

Legolas paced the room angrily. "Why? What in all of Middle Earth would possess you to say that?" He all but shouted.

Arwen smiled as she said, "Just evening the score."

"Evening the score!" Legolas turned to Arwen. "You have to apologize to her!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

Arwen stood from the bed suddenly. " You're not my father!" she shouted.

"I never said I was!"

"Well you certainly sound like him!" Arwen shouted as she started for the door.

"Arwen, wait!" Legolas called after her, calming himself a bit. He ran to the door. "I'm sorry, come back!" he shouted as she turned a corner and vanished.

Legolas knocked on Eomer's door. The sun had long since gone down and Arwen hadn't been seen in hours. The door opened and revealed a disheveled Eomer. "This had better be good, you woke me up." He groaned.

"Have you seen Arwen?" Legolas asked.

"Not since their failed apology." Legolas looked down at the floor. "Why do you ask?"

"We had an argument and she stormed out of our room."

"At least five hours ago."

Eomer was suddenly very awake. "Have you checked Eowyn's room?"

Legolas laughed. "That was the first place I checked."

"I'll help you looked, just give me a minute to get dressed."

The crisp night air stung Arwen's exposed skin. A fog had appeared and now covered all the land around Arwen. She sighed as she leaned against the wall surrounding the city. It had taken her a good thirty minutes to get down there on foot and she had been sitting in the same place for the past five and a half hours. Her skin was plastered in a light sheen from the fog and her hair hung limply around her face. Her eyes closed and her head lulled to the side to the rest against her shoulder.

Just as sleep was about to overcome her, she heard her name being called in the distance. She opened her eyes a crack and saw a ball of light approaching. As the light got closer, Arwen was barely able to make out a body. A man to be more precise, called her name incessantly. "Awen!" he shouted as he saw her still form and ran towards her.

Arwen opened her eyes and was greeted by Eomer's rough features. She opened her eyes more, "What?" she asked.

"Legolas was worried about you," he said as she reached his hand out to her. "Come on, let's get you inside." Arwen took it, stood up, then followed him towards the gate.

They walked in silence through the town then when they started their uphill trek Eomer spoke. "You know, you're not the first person to try to kill her." Arwen looked at him curiously. "We may get along now, but when we were young, there were many times that I wanted to kill her."

"I don't think that's quite the same." Arwen stated.

"Not quite," he said. "I just wanted to you to know that you're not the only person she irritates." Arwen smiled. "Tell me about your family; any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"I have two older brothers, twins, Elrohir and Elladan. They're a lot like you; protective."

Eomer smiled. "It's our job, we're supposed to protect our little sisters. What did they think about you running away?"

"I didn't clarify it with them, I just left." Arwen said as she looked down. "I miss them."

"I'm sure they miss you too."

"My father probably has them searching for me."

"Arwen!" Legolas shouted as he jogged towards them. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her in close. "I was so worried about you," he exclaimed. Eomer, sensing that they wanted some privacy, quietly walked away. Legolas pulled away from Arwen and held her at arm's length. "Where were you?"

"I went out beyond the wall to get some air," Arwen said quietly.

"Beyond the wall?"

Arwen smiled and pressed her body against his. "How about we go up to our room."

A ridiculously large smile appeared on Legolas' face as he and Arwen ran up to their room.

Eowyn walked unsteadily though the halls in Meduseld on her way to her room. She had just consumed six glasses of ale and now her world was fuzzy. She turned into her room and locked the door. Before she could make another move she was pressed against the door. A hand covered her mouth just seconds before she tried to scream. She was roughly thrown onto the bed. Painfully Eowyn opened her eyes and instantly, she wished she hadn't. Grima Wormtongue climbed onto the bed and sat beside her. She tried to push him off but her body was screaming in pain and she couldn't move.

"You remember the toxin I used last time I visited you, don't you? It really is something wonderful." Grima said as he began to untie the laces on Eowyn's shirt. Eowyn closed her eyes as Grima's lips trailed over her chest. Silent tears crept across her cheeks as she waited for this to be over.

Arwen and Legolas walked hand in hand down the corridors to their room. As they walked past Eowyn's room they heard a bang. They stopped in their tracks. "Did you hear that?" Legolas asked. Arwen nodded. "Eowyn?" Legolas asked as he knocked on the door. "Eowyn!" Legolas said louder.

Legolas looked over at Arwen. "Well, break it down," she said.

"Get your bow," Legolas suggested as he backed away from the door. Arwen readied her bow and nodded to Legolas when she was ready. Legolas looked back to the door and, without hesitation, charged at it.

Grima's hands wandered greedily over Eowyn's body, gentle at first but soon became rough. His lips traveled south until they were at the waist of Eowyn's pants. Eowyn was so panicked that she mustered up enough energy to push him off her body. Her head ached and all her strength was spent now but at least she had delayed him. Grima stood and grabbed her jaw. "You're going to regret that," he spat as he hastily unfastened his trousers. Next he pulled hers down and sat over her, positioning himself to penetrate her. "Ready to have some fun?" he asked harshly.

The door flew open and Legolas and Arwen barged into the room. "Get off of her!" shouted Legolas as he roughly pulled Grima from Eowyn. Arwen, noticing Eowyn's lack of clothing, quickly covered her with a sheet. "What do you think you're doing?"

Grima smiled wickedly as he hoisted his trousers up. "Just trying to have a bit of fun," he said teasingly. Grima looked to Arwen, who stood with an arrow at the ready behind Legolas. "Who knows, maybe next I'll have some fun with her." Legolas was outraged, first Grima had tried to defile Eowyn and now he was threatening to do the same to Arwen. "It's not like you haven't taken advantage of her."

"Get out! Now! And never come back!" Legolas shouted as Grima slinked out of the room.

Tears streamed down Eowyn's cheeks, the toxin Grima had slipped in her drink still hadn't worn off so Eowyn still hadn't said a word. Arwen sat in a chair in the corner of the room as she waited for Legolas to bring Eomer back. As she sat waiting, something caught her attention; a small glass vile laid on the floor. Arwen got up to retrieve it. "Is this yours?" Arwen asked, holding it up so Eowyn could see it. Eowyn lamely shook her head. Arwen opened the vile and let a drop fall onto her finger. She raised her finger to her nose, unable to get a scent, she touched her finger to her lips. Instantly, she knew what it was.

She gagged and coughed as her world started to spin. Arwen was just beginning to lose her balance when Legolas came back into the room, he steadied her before her knees gave out. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he guided her to a chair.

Arwen nodded. "I know what he gave her," she said quietly. "It's a toxin that healers use when they need to subdue a patient. It's called jermaine. It makes your limbs impossibly heavy and your tongue useless. All you need is five drops."

"Well, when will it wear off?"

"It usually takes three hours for the symptoms to completely disappear."

Legolas sighed. "I'll be right outside this door," Legolas said. "All night." Legolas looked to Arwen, "You should go to sleep."

"Where's Eomer?" Arwen asked.

"It seems there was an emergency in a village and he was sent out." Legolas said. "Go to sleep." Arwen nodded and kissed Legolas on the cheek. Before she had taken a step Legolas grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a more affectionate kiss. "Keep a knife under your pillow," Legolas whispered when he pulled away. Arwen nodded again and walked silently away.

Like a shadow, Grima crept silently through the room. He approached the bed and pushed Arwen's black hair away from her face. "Such a waste," he muttered as he walked over to the other side of the room. He picked up one single arrow then crept away.

Arwen was pushed roughly into King Theoden's throne room. The king sat, hunched silently before her. "Lady Arwen, what is this?" he asked as he tossed an arrow towards her.

Arwen looked down at it. "An arrow," she stated.

"Is this not your arrow?"

"It is."

"This arrow, was pulled from my advisor, Grima Wormtongue's, shoulder."

Arwen looked around, confused. "You don't think that I shot him, do you?"

"I do."

"It's a lie!" Arwen exclaimed. "I have never threatened him!"

"Oh, but you have," said a sly voice from behind Arwen.

Arwen spun around. "You were trying to defile Eowyn! I had to, but I never released an arrow!"

"You lie!" Grima spat. "I would never dream of touching the Lady Eowyn!"

"You're lying!" Arwen shouted. "King Theoden, this snake tried…"

"Quiet!" Theoden shouted. Arwen looked to the ground. "You will leave this city at once. Gather your things and leave!" he demanded.

Arwen glared at Grima as she left the room.

"You're leaving!" Eowyn shouted. "You going to leave me here!" Legolas and Eowyn sat in Eowyn's room arguing.

"Grima has convinced your uncle that Arwen tried to kill him! I can't let her leave alone! I left my family for her." Legolas retorted.

"I know you love her, but you can't leave me here with Grima!"

Legolas looked down. "Then I guess you have to come with us." He suggested.

"Where are you going?"

"Arwen has a cousin over near Bree."

"You're going to Bree."

"That's our plan."

"When do you leave?"


End file.
